Enamorados atolondrados
by WhiteRabbit94
Summary: AU/ Todos esperaban el día de San Valentin con ansias, pero algo ocurrido el día anterior lo complicó todo. Nunca debes de sacar conclusiones apresuradas, ya que si lo haces te verás como un enamorado atolondrado .:Gruvia, Nalu & Jerza:.


Hola Hola Hola ^^ Aquí Usagi-chan reportándose con un oneshot sanvalentinesco que no tiene nada que ver con el mes en que estamos pero bueeeeeeeee xD que mas puedo hacerle, solamente quiero decirles que me gustó, y claro, es un oneshot muuuuuuy largo, con Gruvia, Nalu, Jerza y mención Gale(:

Espero y les gusté esta cosa anormal(:

* * *

.

.

.

**Enamorados atolondrados.**

Era trece de Febrero, y lo estudiantes de la academia Fairy Tail salían de él con una gran sonrisa en sus labios, ya que sabían que el día de mañana se verían llenos de golosinas y apapachos.

Y de esos estudiantes, un grupo de cuatro amigos estaban caminando en las afueras de aquel infierno de paredes de cemento.

Caminaban a paso tranquilo, y a decir verdad nada los apresuraba, lo cual los dejaba contemplar con más atención la vegetación que tenía alrededor.

A continuación, y conforme el orden en que van caminando, nuestros ojos se posan en aquel pequeño pero amistoso grupo, ¿Qué porque fijamos nuestra vista en ellos?, es una buena pregunta, y la respuesta a decir verdad aun no la sabemos, pero algo nos dice que estos cuatro adolescentes nos darán muchas sorpresas. Sorpresas debido claro, a las hormonas de sus debidos diecisiete años.

— ¡Ya quiero que sea mañana para comprar a Plue edición día de San Valentín! — exclamó una chica.

Era de estatura media. Delgada, pero no al punto extremo como para desaparecer. Cabellera rubia que la mantiene larga hasta los hombros y un flequillo de lado, dándole un toque rebelde y a la vez tierno. Grandes ojos castaños y pestañas gruesas, con ligero delineador en sus ojos al igual que rímel, sus labios con solo brillo, ¿Qué si era bonita?, pff, esa palabra se quedaba corta con la belleza que poseía la chica, aquella chica poseedora de unos grandes atributos y pequeña cintura. Su cuerpo se encontraba adornado por el uniforme del instituto. El cual era una pequeña falda de azul conjunta a una blusa blanca y chaleco amarillo. Su nombre: Lucy Heartfilia.

—Aun no entiendo que es lo que le ven a ese intento de… intento de lo que sea—dijo un chico que venía al lado de ella—Me parece una pérdida de dinero, ¡Además el muñeco Happy es mejor!

A diferencia de su amiga, el sí contaba con una alta estatura. Su complexión es ancha, por lo cual se deduce que debajo de su uniforme se esconden unos muy bien formados músculos. Piel apiñonada, y cabellera color rosa (La cual, aunque nadie lo creyese, era 100% natural). Cabellera que le da finta de un delincuente, cosa que por obvias razones no era el muchacho. Ojos medianos color café, y una sonrisa de gran entusiasmo siempre lo acompaña en el rostro. Natsu Dragneel, ese es su nombre.

—Natsu cierra de una vez tu maldita boca—se quejó su amigo al mismo tiempo que miraba de reojo a la chica que veía el cielo distraídamente—Si sigues así tropezaras como siempre.

Era alto, su complexión estaba bien proporcionada, es decir, tenía los músculos necesarios para su edad, por no decir lo guapo que era el muchacho. Tiene el cabello oscuro, casi un estilo emo, pero ese no es impedimento para no atraer miles de miradas féminas, las cuales se hipnotizaban por sus enigmáticos ojos grises. A veces sufre bastantes burlas por los colores de estos, pero el chico es muy capaz de hacerles tragar sus palabras. En pocas palabras él es Gray Fullbuster.

— ¿Dijo algo Gray-sama? —preguntó con dulzura, haciéndolo sonrojar. Mientras que ella por no ver una pila de ramas en su camino cayó al suelo—Itai…

—Te lo dije—dijo el chico observando como Lucy levantaba a la chica, y esta reía se disculpaba por su torpeza.

Y ella era la última integrante del grupo. Una chica que le ganaba en estatura a Lucy, pero aun así se miraba pequeña al lado de sus amigos. Era delgada, pero con una figura bien proporcionada para una chica de su edad. Su cabello, largo y azul lo llevaba recogido en dos adorables colitas bajas, un fleco recto tapaba por completo su frente. Profundos ojos azul marino, los cuales eran sumamente expresivos, lo cual no le permitía mentir. Ella, al contrario de su amiga, no poseía belleza exótica y seductora, sino, una belleza adorable y refinada. Traía el mismo uniforme femenino que la rubia, a diferencia que a ella le quedaba un poco más ajustado en la parte de la falda, ya que contaba con unas extravagantes curvas, mientras que sus medias le llevaban hasta los muslos, resaltando aún más sus cuidadas piernas. Ella es Juvia Loxar.

—Ten más cuidado—le regaño pelinegro a la chica, esta solo asintió con la cabeza.

— ¿A dónde iremos ahora? —preguntó una vez que retomaron el paso Natsu.

—Iremos a la tienda de Plue—respondió con una sonrisa soñadora Lucy, por lo cual Natsu protestó.

— ¡De ninguna manera permitiré que vean a un gran chico como yo en ese lugar de nenitas! —Gritó, sintiendo la mirada asesina castaña sobre sí—Además Juvia y yo debemos irnos—dijo tomando del brazo a su amiga.

— ¿A dónde? —Preguntó confundida—Natsu-san le dijo a Juvia que iríamos con Lucy-san saliendo de la academia, ¿Acaso Igneel-san ha llamado a Natsu-san para algo importante?

El pelinegro y la rubia aguantaron la risa, y es que siempre, Juvia arruinaba los planes de fuga del chico. Pero no podía evitarlo, la chica era así, esa era su naturaleza.

—Olvídalo…—susurró soltando su brazo y viendo la sonrisa de victoria de la rubia—Ahora que lo recuerdo, ese fenómeno…

—Plue.

—Ese fenómeno de desarmador y muñeco de nieve no estará a la venta hasta el día de mañana—pausó un poco— ¿Para que quieres ir entonces?

Y en ese momento la mente de la peli azul recordó algo.

—Juvia se tiene que ir—dijo sin más, al mismo tiempo que sus amigos la miraban extrañados

— ¿Irte?, ¿A dónde? —preguntó Gray posando toda su atención en ella, esperando una respuesta convincente de sus labios

—Etto…—titubeo nerviosa, algo que no paso desapercibido de su parte—Bueno… es un secreto de Juvia, ¿Conforme Gray-sama?

Oh un secreto… ¡No!, ¡Claro que no se iba a conformar con esa respuesta!, ¡Qué acaso lo pillaba de tonto!, observó a sus dos amigos, al igual que sus caras de disgusto y confusión, sonrió en sus adentros, seguramente Natsu trataría de sacarle la verdad y no la dejaría hacer lo que sea que haría, ya que siendo amigos de infancia( por no decir que vivían juntos desde que Gajeel se la dejó encargado luego de irse a su luna de miel con Levy), ella lo obedecía en todo, bueno, en casi todo.

—De acuerdo ve—dijo el pelirrosa—Pero ten cuidado y llega temprano a casa.

— ¡Juvia lo hará Natsu-san! —y con esas palabras se alejó corriendo de la vista de sus amigos.

Natsu suspiró, pero luego sintió una mirada que lo mataba lentamente, se giró a ver a Lucy, esta solo lo veía confundida, y entonces tragó saliva para así, encontrase con los ojos grises de su amigo. Natsu estaba consciente de los sentimientos sobreprotectores de Gray hacia su amiga y esta vez, no sería la excepción.

— ¡Porqué mierda la dejaste ir! —gritó, espantando así a los pájaros que posaban en los árboles

—Cálmate ojos tristes…

— ¡Es Gray! — y si, era como se comportaba cada vez que a chica apodada "la muñeca de porcelana" se alejaba de ellos sin explicaciones aparentemente justificables—Eres un idiota lo sabías.

—Yo me encargo de recordárselo todos lo días—dijo Lucy acercándose a ellos, pero luego suspiró—Ambos… quieren ir con Juvia, ¿Verdad?

—Si/No—se miraron

—Ella ya esta grande, puede cuidarse sola—fue lo que dijo Natsu al ver que el pelinegro quería protestar.

—No se si deba recordártelo Natsu, pero Juvia es malditamente ingenua y confianzuda—decía cruzando los brazos.

Lucy observó a sus amigos, claro, ambos estaban preocupados y los comprendía, aunque cada uno por diferentes razones. Natsu porque la chica era como otra hermana para él, además porque desde niños se habían criado quien se dice juntos (gracias a que Igneel y la difunta Metalica los presentaron siendo niños, por lo cual ahora eran torturados por Gajeel), mientras que Gray, bueno, ella era la única que sabía que el chico estaba estúpidamente enamorado de Juvia.

Era su secreto mejor guardado, pero que gracias a su astucia (por no decir que por entrometida) descubrió.

Y fue entonces cuando recordó.

— ¡Yo se a donde fue Juvia! —exclamó en voz alta, al escuchar eso ambos chicos la miraron.

— ¿Dónde?—dijeron al mismo tiempo, por lo cual miraron al peli rosa—Qué, no dejare que nadie se aproveche de mi querida hermana.

—Ella no es tu hermana—le corrigió Lucy.

—De sangre no pero sí de espíritu—dijo con aires de grandeza, los cuales se fueron hasta el suelo al ver como era ignorado.

—Juvia se fue con Jellal-sempai—decía recordando como el peli azul había ido a buscarlas en el almuerzo.

**Flash back**

Ambas amigas estaban esperando que sus amigos llegaran a la azotea. Era el lugar favorito de los cuatro, además de que era el único en el cual ningún admirador se les acercaba. Porque sí, cada uno de ellos contaba con un club de admiradores y admiradoras.

—Ya se tardaron—susurró la peli azul tomando su zumo de fresillas— Lucy-san… ¿Cree que ellos estén bien? —preguntó preocupada.

—Claro que lo están—respondió—además no será algo que antes no hayan hecho.

Ambas comenzaron a comer sus respectivos almuerzos, pero la presencia de una persona apareció, interrumpiéndolas, o mejor dicho interrumpiendo a la peli azul.

—Etto… Juvia—dijo nervioso, a lo que ella levantó la cabeza para observar a un peli azul sonrojado.

— ¡Jellal-san! —Exclamó levantándose del suelo— ¿Juvia puede ayudarlo en algo?

El comenzó a balbucear palabras sin sentido, y con un susurró le imploró un "A solas", por lo cual la rubia se dispuso a alejarse un poco de los chicos.

No alcanzó a escuchar absolutamente nada, por más que agudizara su oído no podía hacerlo, pero de vez en cuando observaba como ambos se sonrojaban algunas veces. Jellal-sempai era también uno de los chicos más perseguidos del instituto, y la verdad era que no estaba de un mal ver, todo lo contrario, el sempai era atractivo. Y si ahora lo recordaba, Jellal y Juvia eran miembros del equipo de natación, y era por eso que se hablaban tan bien, a pesar de que el peli azul era de un año avanzado a ella. Aunque aun así, no le quedaba del todo claro porque el nerviosismo en ambos.

—Y que se le ofrecía a Jellal-sempai—dijo Lucy, la curiosidad se la comía a paso lento.

—Él le pidió a Juvia que fuera con él al centro de la ciudad en la salida—respondió con las mejillas rosas.

— ¿Algo así como una cita? —preguntó sorprendida, vaya, no sabía que el sempai estaba en la lista de admiradores de la chica.

— ¡No es una cita! —gritó sonrojada mientras tomaba nuevamente de su zumo y sus dos amigos hacían aparición en la azotea.

Con una mirada Juvia le pidió a su amiga que no dijese nada, lo cual, ella cumplió.

**Fin de Flash Back**

—Lo había olvidado—dijo rascándose la cabeza avergonzada.

—Esta en una cita…—murmuró Gray con un aura depresiva alrededor de sí.

— ¿Sabes a donde iban? —preguntó a la rubia, por lo cual ella pensó un poco, tratando de recordar si su amiga le había comentado algo, pero estaba en blanco.

—Esta en una cita con el idiota de Jellal…—volvió a murmurar, mientras que sus amigos lo miraban con pena.

—Entonces supongo que debemos de dar inicio a la misión—dijo Lucy parándose en una roca con unas gafas oscuras adornando sus ojos y aires de estrella de cine en película de acción.

— ¿De donde sacó esas gafas? —preguntó Gray.

—No lo sé—respondió mientras un viento helado revoloteaba la falda de su amiga, dejando ver su ropa interior por unos segundos— ¡Baja de ahí ahora mismo Lucy!

La chica de un salto llegó a donde estaban sus amigos, estos solo la miraron mientras sacaba su móvil y hablaba a una gran velocidad, por lo cual no entendieron lo que dijo.

—Chicos prepárense—dijo ella mientras que una limosina se estacionaba frente a ellos—Que la misión: Escabullirse en la cita de Jellal-sempai y Juvia ha comenzado.

Lucy abrió la cajuela de la limosina y sacó una maleta, en la cual, varios instrumentos de espionaje se encontraban dentro. Binoculares, cámaras, micrófonos, ropa, pelucas. Eran demasiadas cosas las que estaban dentro de ese maletín.

—Natsu—le habló Gray a su amigo, este al igual que él estaba sudando frío—Reza con que Lucy no nos haga cometer alguna estupidez.

—Demasiado tarde Gray—dijo al ver los disfraces que la chica estaba sacando—Demasiado tarde….

* * *

Juvia estaba caminando por las calles de la ciudad, hasta que logró divisar una figura masculina frente a la tienda de Plue, la favorita de su mejor amiga.

— ¡Jellal-san! —gritó, haciendo que el volteara y la mirara, esbozando así una sonrisa.

—Hola Juvia… vaya, creí que no vendrías—confesó, recordando a aquellos chicos que tenía ella por amigos.

—Un favor es un favor, y Juvia nunca rompe con su palabra—fue lo que dijo mientras comenzaban a caminar.

Ignorando claro, que tres personas los seguían sigilosamente, aunque también siendo observados con extrañeza por las demás personas.

— ¡Mire Jellal-san una heladería! —gritó la chica mientras tomaba la mano de su amigo y se metían en el establecimiento.

Gray, quien había mantenido una distancia prudente aceleró el paso, sentía unas inmensas ganas de golpear a Jellal, pero también tenía ganas de gritar y llorar por su amor no correspondido, aunque claro, eso último nunca lo admitiría.

—Hay que entrar—propuso Lucy, a lo cual ambos chicos asintieron con la cabeza—Pero con disfraces.

Ambos peli azules se sentaron en una mesa para dos, la mesera los atendió amablemente, no sin antes dejarle su numero al chico, quien lo tomó para no herir los sentimientos de la joven. Juvia se mordió el labio para no soltar una risa.

— ¿Te parece gracioso?

—Mucho, lo bueno es que Erza-san no esta, y Juvia espera que esa chica no este para cuando Jellal-san venga mañana.

Jellal se sonrojó ante la sola mención de la pelirroja. Y es que bueno, esa era la razón del porque Juvia lo estaba acompañando ahora. Estaba teniendo lo que se dice, una cita de practica, puesto a que su amigo era muy malo en ellas y bueno, Juvia como lo buena amiga que era lo estaba ayudando, diciéndole o mejor dicho, dándole tips para que tuviera su cita soñada, y así poderle confesar sus sentimientos a la chica de cabellos escarlata, la cual, era la ídolo de la chica.

—Aquí tienen—dijo la mesera dejando una copa de cristal con malteada de galleta y crema batida con una cereza adornándolo, al igual que unos trozos de chocolate adornándolo—Disfrútenlo.

—Mire Jellal-san, después de tener la malteada Erza-san y usted la beberán juntos—él se sonrojó.

— ¿Pero y si Erza pide una aparte? —preguntó.

—Jellal-san se encargará que eso no sea—dijo ella colocando dos popotes—Ahora beba—le ordenó.

El peli azul asintió con la cabeza mientras que ella, al igual que él comenzaba a beber la malteada.

Mientras tanto, sus tres amigos recién entraban al lugar con sus infalibles disfraces.

Se sentaron e ignoraron olímpicamente a la mesera que estaba al lado suyo, ella solo hablaba, pero estos ni enterados de su presencia estaban. Lo único que ahora veían era a aquella pareja bebiendo de la misma copa.

Natsu y Lucy le echaron una mirada a Gray, este estaba golpeándose la cabeza en contra de la mesa.

—Gray—le llamó la rubia—Creo que debemos acercarnos—dijo mientras se levantaba.

—No Lucy, será mejor que yo vaya—dijo Natsu mientras se levantaba, aunque con mucha vergüenza sobre sí, y como no, si ahora tenía puesta una ropa de una reportera y una peluca de cabellos largos rubios, al igual que unas gafas de aumento—Pero la falda me hace sentir cómodo…—se dijo al mismo tiempo que se daba una cachetada, ¡Claro que las faldas no eran nada cómodas, en que diablos estaba pensando!

—Después de haber bebido un poco Jellal-san puede comenzar con una conversación sobre cosas triviales—dijo Juvia mientras veía como su amigo asentía con la cabeza.

Natsu, quien llegó hasta donde ellos, se tropezó por el tacón alto que traía en sus pies.

—Mierda…—masculló entre dientes, la peli azul se levantó y lo ayudo a pararse—Muchas gracias jovencita—dijo tratando de hacer su voz lo más femenina posible— ¡Pero que monada! —Si, debía meterse en su papel— ¿Están en una cita de pre San Valentín?

— Bueno, Juvia y Jelall-san… no…—comenzó a ponerse nerviosa Juvia, la presencia de esa "mujer" comenzaba a incomodarla

—No seas tímida linda, vamos, compártenos tu argumento sobre lo que es el día de los enamorados.

Lucy, quien había estado demasiado cerca, se acercó con una cámara profesional y le dio un micrófono a Natsu, todo marca "Celestial noticieros". El disfraz de Lucy, bueno, no era nada elaborado, solo unos jeans, chamarra, gorra y gafas de sol para ocultar sus grandes ojos.

Gray observaba todo a la distancia, preguntándose porque hacían esas ridiculeces, era obvio que Juvia tenía una cita con Jellal, además, ellos no tenían derecho de poner sus narices en donde no les llamaban.

¡Pero que diablos!, ¡Él ahora estaba endemoniadamente celoso!, ¡Le valía si la cita de Juvia se estropeaba!

Jellal estaba a punto de estallar de los nervios, y la actitud tan amable de su acompañante no lo ayudaba mucho. Pero si algo no había pasado desapercibido por el chico había sido esa mujer de gran complexión, la cual era… ¡Pero realmente horrenda!, ¡Incluso parecía un hombre!

—Juvia lo mejor será retirarnos—la chica no dijo nada, solo se dejo guiar por la mano del joven.

— ¡Pero aun no terminamos de grabar! —exclamó el Dragneel mientras que Lucy se colocaba frente a la peli azul junto a su cámara, la cual golpeo a la chica en el rostro y la hizo caer…

¿Cuántas veces no se había caído en el transcurso del día?

—Itai…—se quejó tocándose la frente, siendo observada por los clientes, bueno, no solo a ella la observaban.

Y como buen samaritano que era, Gray se acercó a la chica para ayudarla a levantarse, ¡Jellal idiota, el sí era un caballero y le ayudaría a levantarse! Juvia levantó su cabeza para encontrarse con una mano, que se le era ofrecida por un completo desconocido, aunque esa mano se le hacía muy conocida.

—Gracias…—dijo al tiempo que lo soltaba y le dedicaba una sonrisa.

Gray tropezó sonrojado por lo adorable que su amiga se miraba sonriendo, tropezó llevándose a la chica con él.

— ¡Juvia! —Exclamó Jellal mientras mirada a Natsu— ¡Todo es su culpa!, ¡Mujer horrenda! —bueno, él no era de insultar a las mujeres, pero si nunca hubiese sido por su interrupción su práctica no se habría visto interrumpida, y su amiga no había sido agredida, digamos, ¿Tres veces seguidas?

— ¿Mujer horrenda? —Su voz ya no sonaba tan femenina que digamos, por lo que Lucy temió— ¡Horrendo estas tú flacucho escuálido fenómenos de tatuaje rojo!

Juvia abrió los ojos de par en par, esa voz no era pero para nada de una mujer. Sin uso de la brusquedad se separó del pelinegro, este derrotado comenzó a comer un par de barquillos que estaban en una mesa al lado.

Jellal retrocedió horrorizado mientras que la castaña lo tomaba del brazo, lo cual provocó el asesinado de un pobre barquillo que Gray tenía en sus manos.

Ahora todo concordaba para Juvia. Esa complexión angosta, cero tacto y torpeza en los tacones, por no decir su rostro no tan delicado y ahora esa voz tan grave, sí, no había otra razón:

¡Frente a ellos estaba un travesti!

Y antes de que los "espías" (como los había nombrado Lucy) se dieran cuenta, la pareja había desaparecido, no sin antes haber pagado la cuenta.

— ¡Todo por tu culpa idiota! —gritó Lucy una vez que lanzó sus gafas lejos—No hay tiempo que perder, hay que seguirlos.

—Pero ese de que funcionaría, esta más que claro que quieren tener más tiempo a solas—dijo Gray deprimido—Si esto hace feliz a Juvia yo seré feliz—Sí claro Gray, ahora eres el galán de una telenovela típica de Tele*(censurado)

—Este no es momento para tus estupideces Gray—decía la Heartfilia—Que pasaría si Jellal-sempai trata de propasarse con nuestra dulce e ingenua Juvia, o peor aun que…

—Vamos—dijo un nuevo Gray con determinación y un viento revoloteando sus cabellos—Pero antes preferiría ponerme de nuevo el uniforme escolar, este vestuario de anciano no me agrada en lo absoluto.

—Pero si te queda de maravilla Gray— ¿Y a ti te quedaba de maravilla el de mujer Natsu? —Saben algo, ahora entiendo porque las chicas usan falda, son realmente cómodas y te hacen sentir lindo.

El pelinegro y la rubia lo vieron horrorizados. Pero esta última lloraba por sus adentros, ya que había sido por su culpa que ahora Natsu tuviera dudas sobre inclinarse hacia el otro lado.

—Los disfraces quedan denegados—dijeron ambos mientras miraban como Natsu se veía en un espejo y se lanzaba besos.

* * *

Juvia y Jellal ahora estaban caminando tranquilamente por las calles de Magnolia, hasta que la chica posó sus ojos en una tienda y se encaminó a ella, llevándose claro a su amigo consigo.

—Bueno Jellal-san, antes de que se lleve a cabo la cita debe de hacer algo—hizo una pausa—Jellal-san va a comprarle un regalo a Erza-san.

— ¡Un regalo! —si bien, tenían una cita en la cual le contaría sus sentimientos, pero nunca pensó en que debía comprarle un regalo.

— ¿Acaso solo tenía planeado salir con ella sin nada que darle por lo especial que es el día de San Valentín?—dijo con tono de reproche en su voz, tomó de nuevo su mano y entraron—Ahora a encontrar el regalo perfecto para Erza-san.

Lucy, Gray y Natsu, quien por cierto estaba deprimido por su separación con la falda, observaron como la pareja entró a la tienda.

— ¡No puede ser! —Exclamó Lucy— ¡Jellal-sempai es todo un galán!

Natsu salió de su transe al escuchar la voz entusiasmada de su amiga. Y a decir verdad, aquello había herido su orgullo de hombre.

—Galán mis calzones—dijo cruzándose de brazos—A su lado Rock Lee* parece un modelo de revista

—No me refería a eso idiota—se quejó su amiga—Aunque Jellal-sempai si es muy guapo…—susurró mientras veía la mirada asesina de sus amigos—Lo que quiero decir es que Jellal-sempai es un galán porque al parecer le obsequiará algo a Juvia.

— ¿Cómo estás tan segura de eso? —preguntó el pelinegro, definitivamente si eso era cierto sería su final.

—Porque un chico nunca entra a "Blue Love Pegassus" si no es porque le regalará algo especial a alguien—Natsu por un momento pudo ver un brillo en los ojos castaños de su amiga.

Y si es fuese un chico normal que captaba indirectas estaría seguro de que esa era una invitación para regalarle algo a la chica, pero Natsu no era normal, y era un distraído de primera a lo que relaciones se trataba.

—Si entramos ahí seremos descubiertos—susurró Gray mientras veía como su amigase escondía en un arbusto y sacaba unos binoculares, los cuales veían en dirección del ventanal donde se podían notar las presencias de la pareja—Pásame unos Lucy.

Natsu comenzó a caminar alejándose un poco de ellos, ya que estaban tan absortos a observar los movimientos de la pareja que no se habían dado cuenta de que el pelirrosa había desaparecido.

Compró un helado y se sentó en una banca, desde ese lugar podía observar el establecimiento y el arbusto en donde sus amigos se escondían, valla par de idiotas.

— ¿Natsu? —preguntó una voz detrás de él, por lo cual se giró para encontrarse con una chica de orbes cafés.

—Hey Erza, ¿Qué haces aquí? —pregunto mientras su mirada se desviaba a una bolsa que traía en sus manos, al parecer venía de hacer las compras.

Y por un momento, su cerebro pareció haberse conectado con su sentido común.

— ¡Erza! —gritó con cierto temor, asustándola a ella también.

Ya que en estos momentos Jellal estaba en una cita con Juvia, y él estaba consiente, de que su compañera del equipo de kung fu estaba perdidamente enamorada del capitán del equipo de natación, el cual por si no lo saben, es el antes mencionado como fenómeno del tatuaje rojo Jellal.

¡En que lío se habían metido!

* * *

Juvia curioseaba todos los accesorios y objetos que estaban en el lugar, pero ninguno parecía ser el más acertado para darle a Erza, o a su idol como la llamaba en secreto. Miró de reojo a su amigo, él estaba igual o más indeciso que ella.

Pero no fue hasta que su amigo detuvo su vista en un aparador que ella también los miró.

Eran algo infantiles, pero si había algo que Erza tenía, era que es muy infantil y tsundere. Además esos broches le eran muy parecidos a aquellos que la chica había perdido un año atrás.

—Son muy bonitos—dijo Juvia al mismo tiempo que el peli azul los tomaba.

— ¿No te parecen algo infantiles? —preguntó mirando los broches que asemejaban ser espadas.

—En lo absoluto Jellal-san, además Juvia le asegura que estas simples y pequeñas espadas harán muy feliz a Erza-san.

La miró con confusión: — ¿Cómo sabes eso?

—Es porque son idénticas a unas que su fallecido amigo Simón le regaló y perdió tiempo atrás.

Él sonrió conmovido, pensando en la sonrisa que adornaría el rostro de su amada cuando le diera esos broches tan infantiles y algo raros, parecidos a la espada de la leyenda de Zelda.

—Gracias por su compra—dijo la mujer en el mostrador mientras los despedía con una sonrisa.

Lucy y Gray, quienes seguían escondidos no perdían rastro a la "cita" que tenía su amiga.

—Juvia—ella lo miró—Aun no entiendo del todo bien para que necesitas de mi ayuda, digo, eres una de las mejores amigas de Gray (por no decir de las únicas) y lo conoces mejor que nadie, ¿Por qué entonces me pides a mi que te ayude a comprarle un regalo?

—Eso es porque…—agachó la cabeza sonrojada—Juvia nunca le ha dado un regalo en el cual exprese lo que realmente Juvia siente por él—jugó con sus dedos—Juvia quiere decirle cuanto lo quiere mediante un regalo.

Jellal la miró enternecido.

Ya que él también estaba en la misma situación.

—Sabes Juvia, yo creo que si quieres darle un regalo en el que expreses tus verdaderos sentimientos debe de ser algo hecho por ti—la peli azul lo miró, estando aún sonrojada—Yo sé que puedes hacerlo.

Y con esas palabras, ambos retomaron el camino a una boutique para buscar la ropa ideal que el sempai usaría para su cita.

* * *

Gray junto con Lucy caminaban detrás de la pareja, la cual ni en cuenta estaban de que eran seguidos, vaya, de verdad esos dos eran un par de distraídos.

—Oye Natsu date prisa que…—pero antes de que Lucy pudiera terminar, al fin, después de varios minutos, se dio cuenta de que su amigo no estaba— ¡Dónde diablos está!

—Ese idiota, siempre haciéndonos perder el tiempo—dijo Gray mientras veía como Juvia comenzaba a correr junto a Jellal tomados de las manos—No hay tiempo Lucy—decía al mismo tiempo que tomaba la mano de la chica y comenzaban a caminar a paso veloz.

Ignorando que unos ojos cafés los observaban.

—Lucy… Gray—susurró al mismo tiempo en que Erza se colocaba a su lado, ella también había completado la escena de la rubia y pelinegro.

—Debe de haber una explicación Natsu—y si la había, y el pelirrosa la sabía, pero en el momento en que su amigo tocó la mano de Lucy su mente se apagó y cerró por completo-

A Erza no le gustaba nada como estaba su amigo, así que lo único que se limitó a hacer fue darle un leve apretón en su mano, Natsu agradeció ese gesto ya que no solo ella era una gran amiga suya, sino también, según él, también era una rechazada en el amor.

—Solo por si acaso…—susurró Erza— ¡Hay que seguirlos! —propuso mientras corría, arrastrando a Natsu consigo— ¡Corre más rápido Natsu!

— ¡Esto es todo lo que puedo correr Erzaaaaaa!

* * *

— ¿Una boutique? —preguntó Gray al tiempo que la chica de sus sueños y el infeliz que trataba de arrebatársela se metían en ella— ¡Qué mierda sucede aquí!

—Definitivamente Jellal-sempai no pierde el tiempo, mira que ya hasta Juvia le ayuda en sus compras, definitivamente ya son una pareja con la extensión de la palabra.

Un aura de depresión apareció alrededor del chico, mientras que se sentaba en el suelo y comenzaba a tambalearse para adelante y atrás.

— ¡Y todo esto es tu culpa! —le reclamó su amiga—¡Si hubieses sido más rápido esto no hubiese pasado y tu serías el que ahora compraría ropa junto a Juvia!

Sentía cada una de sus palabras como bloques cayendo en su cuerpo, literalmente, ya que la rubia le estaba dando sus buenos golpes.

— ¡No te desquites conmigo! —le gritó al tiempo que entraban a la elegante boutique, y de lejos lograba reconocer a Juvia.

Y sí, ahora estaba decidido, se pararía enfrente de la chica y le preguntaría con amabilidad… ¿Amabilidad?, ¡Por supuesto que no!, bueno, le preguntaría porque carajo no quiso decirles sobre su cita y según ella lo llamaba un asunto secreto.

Sí, él estaba decidido a sacarle la verdad.

Estaba solo a cinco pasos de llegar a ella, cinco pasos faltaban para que la chica le rompiera el corazón.

— ¡Jellal-san se ve muy bien! —exclamó la chica mientras el peli azul salía del vestidor con un elegante traje gris.

Gray dio media vuelta.

Era mejor ser un cobarde a un rechazado.

—Y con esta corbata roja Juvia sabe que se verá aun mejor—sin querer hacerlo se volteó, y solo para ver como su amiga le ponía la corbata al chico y comenzaba a hacer el nudo.

Natsu y Erza habían llegado a la boutique, como supieron que estaban los chicos ahí, bueno, eso aun era un misterio.

Buscaron con la mirada a Lucy y la encontraron, esta estaba hablando con Gray mientras lo tomaba de las manos y no muy lejos de ahí, los ojos de Erza lograron divisar a Juvia y a Jellal. Y esta primera estaba muy entretenida haciéndole un nudo a la corbata el chico.

¿Sería acaso que por eso el Fernandes pospuso su cita con ella para el día de mañana?

—Jellal…Juvia…

Y como si sus palabras fuesen gritos, los mencionados se giraron a verla, sorprendiéndose de encontrar a ambos, a Erza y Natsu tomados de la mano.

Y hubo otro sonido que les llamó la atención, algo así como el de una caída.

Se acercaron para ver el o la causante de dicho ruido, y lo que vieron no hizo más que golpear dos corazones que se encontraban presentes.

Y es que entre esa pila de ropas estaban Gray y Lucy, aunque este primero estaba sobre ella, en una escena no muy propia en unos simples amigos.

Y el porque estaba así bueno, era porque cuando vieron a Jellal y Juvia voltear a su dirección se lanzaron a aquella pila, pero no calcularon bien y sus pies se enredaron, causando así el resultado de dicha posición.

Pero si hubo algo que tampoco paso desapercibido por Lucy y Jellal eran las manos entrelazadas de Erza y Natsu, y como al parecer, no tenían intenciones de soltar el agarre.

—Juvia… Juvia lamenta mucho la interrupción—rompió el silencio la peli azul, su voz se escuchaba quebrada y algo dolida—Juvia supone que ya se va, Jellal-san, Juvia lo verá mañana en la academia.

—Yo voy contigo Juvia—dijo Natsu soltando lentamente la mano de su amiga y caminando al lado de su "hermana".

—Erza…

— ¡Adiós Jellal! —exclamó con una sonrisa dando media vuelta, intentando ocultar sus lágrimas.

El pelinegro se levantó y ayudo a su amiga a levantarse.

Definitivamente con esto ahora tenía menos posibilidades de tener algo con Juvia.

— ¡Espera Erza! —Gritó, pero Gray lo detuvo— ¡Quítate de mi camino!

— ¿Iras tras ella después de haber tenido una cita con Juvia?

Lucy miro a ambos chicos, Jellal se miraba confundido, mientras que Gray estaba más que enfurecido.

— ¿Cita? —Hizo una pausa— ¡Esta no era una cita idiota! —Gritó dando media vuelta y empezando a correr— ¡Erza, Erza!

Se quedaron pensativos por unos momentos, analizando todo lo que había sucedido desde hacía horas atrás, pero al parecer, nada tenía coherencia. Nada tenía explicación.

—Qué mierda ha pasado—dijo Gray una vez que salían de la boutique y se separan

Definitivamente, mañana sería un día muy, pero muy largo.

* * *

**Catorce de Febrero**

Y si, como fue predicho ese día había sido muy pero muy largo, por no decir también aburrido.

En las cinco horas que habían transcurrido dentro de la academia ninguno de los seis amigos se había dirigido la palabra. Al parecer aun trataban de asimilar lo sucedido el día de ayer.

Los malos entendidos eran muy difíciles reparar.

Lucy tenía en su pequeño escritorio una pequeña caja rosa con un perfecto moño de listón rojo para decorar. Todos ignoraban el contenido de dicha caja, todos menos Gray que tenía un parecida, pero con un destinatario diferente.

Pero ninguno de los dueños de dichas cajas les dirigía la palabra, y cuando trataban de hacerlo siempre había alguien que se los arrebataba, y si claro, eran sus admiradores.

Natsu suspiraba y de vez en cuando observaba a su amiga de cabellos rubios, la cual conforme pasaba el día no se despegaba de Gray, lo cual lo mataba a paso lento, y también de vez en cuando miraba a su mejor amiga Juvia.

Ella le había comentado por qué había salido con Jellal, le había comentado el verdadero motivo de ellos, al igual que sus sentimientos por Gray. Y él lo entendió, y ahora más que nunca unas ganas de golpear a su "amigo" se hicieron presentes.

¡Cómo se atrevía a romperle el corazón a su casi hermana de esa manera!

Jellal, bueno, él no había perdido aun la esperanza, el aun tenía un rayo de luz que lo empujaba a confesarle sus sentimientos a la pelirroja, pero siempre que quería hablar con ella aparecía uno de sus tantos admiradores y la alejaban de él.

Esas eran las consecuencias de ser un Idol.

—Ju…Juvia-chan—tartamudeaba un chico de último grado mientas le entregaba una bolsa llena de galletas— ¡Mediante este obsequio quiero que te des por enterada que estoy enamorado de tí!

La chica no dijo nada, solo tomó las galletas que se le fueron ofrecidas y cogió una para comenzar a comerla. El estudiante, de cabellos blancos y adorables ojos ónix la observaba inquietantemente, al igual que muchos alumnos que había escuchado la confesión, entre ellos, sus amigos e incluso sus compañeros del equipo de natación.

—Están deliciosas…—susurró mientras veía al chico, este al sentir los orbes azules de la chica sobre sí se sonrojó—Juvia piensa que Lyon-san es muy simpático—y el sonrojo se volvió más intenso—Y a pesar de que Juvia piensa que sus galletas son deliciosas, Juvia no corresponde a sus sentimientos.

Algo más que la caracterizaba era el amor a todo lo dulce y la honestidad era que sus palabras dulces, pueden herir a las personas en sus rechazos constantes.

—Pero aun así Juvia cree que aun pueden ser buenos amigos—dijo con una sonrisa y ojos de ensueño.

El chico respondió contento un ¡Sí! Y se retiró con una sonrisa de estúpido en su rostro, para luego recordar su rechazo e irse a una esquina a lamentar su pena.

Gray suspiró.

Estaba más que claro que ese día era en el que más declaraciones de amor recibía su amiga.

Pero esta siempre sabía como rechazarlas con elegancia y dulzura, algo de lo cual el carecía por su puesto.

Erza corría por los pasillos con una caja azul en sus manos. Estaba nerviosa, pero una inmensa alegría también albergaba a su corazón, la razón, unos broches semejantes a mini espadas que su amigo Simón le había regalado en su infancia, se le habían sido dejadas dentro de la caja cuando se había distraído hablando con el comité escolar.

Qué ella supiera solo existía una sola persona en la escuela que sabía la historia de sus espadas desaparecidas, y el hecho de que ahora unas aparecían idénticas a estas en su escritorio no era una coincidencia.

Bajando las escaleras la pudo ver, aquella silueta perteneciente a la chica que conocía aquella historia. Aquella chica que sin querer le había propiciado un gran dolor el día anterior.

— ¡Juvia! —gritó, haciendo girar a la chica que comía distraídamente unas galletas caseras

—Erza-san, hola—saludo lamiendo un poco sus dedos y observando la caja que ella tenía en sus manos— ¿Qué es eso que tiene en sus manos?

—Es un regalo—dijo—Pero no se de quien es.

—Juvia cree saber de quien—susurró la peli azul tomando la pequeña caja y abriéndola, sonriendo para sí al ver el contenido—Al parecer el responsable estaba nervioso de que su regalo fuese rechazado.

— ¡Sabes quien me las obsequió! —Gritó con alegría, un grito que el chico de cabellos azules escuchó y se acercó con nerviosismo a ella— ¡Dime quien fue Juvia!

—Fui yo Erza—su voz masculina habló detrás suyo, lo cual la hizo sonrojar y girarse lentamente a él—Yo te obsequié esos broches.

Sus ojos se humedecieron, y con dos pasos dio un leve brinco y enrollo sus brazos en el cuello del chico. Este se sorprendió por el acto de la chica, pero torpemente correspondió al abrazo. Escuchaba los leves sollozos de la chica, pero sabía que no eran de tristeza, sino de alegría como lo había predicho Juvia, y hablando de ella, bueno, desde hacía un momento había desaparecido para darles privacidad.

—Gracias…—susurró apretándolo más—Gracias Jellal.

Y sin previo aviso, sin siquiera pensarlo ni analizarlo, unos labios se posaron sobre los suyos.

Eran aquellos labios que tanto había anhelado, con los que soñaba desde hacía mucho tiempo.

—Yo…—susurró la chica separándose un poco de él pero sin dejar sus brazos de su cuello—Lo siento… no debí

Pero ahora era Jellal el que la había besado.

Diciéndole en ese beso todo lo que sentía por ella desde hacía tiempo atrás.

* * *

Gray caminaba a paso lento por los jardines de la academia, en su mano derecha tenía aquella caja con listón adornándola, pensando en si debería obsequiárselo a su amiga o no hacerlo.

Ya que no quería ser rechazado como la mayoría de los demás chicos.

Pero que diantres, ¡Él no era como los demás chicos!, ¡Él era Gray Fullbuster, el capitán de futbol, un chico prodigio y gran amigo de la muñeca!, ¡Él era mejor a esos chicos fracasados sin vida propia!

Pero aun así no podía confiarse demasiado, ya que podría ser que al fin y al cabo Juvia no le correspondía, quizás la razón de los rechazos constantes a sus compañeros era por la culpa de aquel chico escuálido (cuyo nombre no quiere ni mencionar).

Sus ojos grises, sin querer se desvían a una ventana del salón en el cual pertenecen los de último año, y nota que ahí dentro están Erza y Jellal devorándose a besos.

Qué bonita imagen.

—Esperen…

¡Qué bonita ni que ocho cuartos!, ¡Porque ahora Jellal se estaba besuqueando con Erza siendo que ayer tuvo una cita con Juvia!

— ¡Qué mierda sucede aquí! —gritó espantando a los chicos que caminaban cercas.

—Allá está—dijo una voz masculina muy conocida para el chico.

—Igual de distraída que siempre—comentó otro, aunque su voz no era tan grave como la anterior.

—Aun no entiendo que le ven, es igual a todas las demás chicas—pausó un poco—miento, ella es la más torpe de todas, digo, quien puede pasar todo el día con mente de perdida.

—Esa Juvia es todo un caso. Pero no pueden negar que su torpeza hace de los días más divertidos

Se acercó hacia donde estaban aquellos chicos y se paró enfrente de ellos.

Un gruñido al igual que ira no paso desapercibido por ellos.

Y era algo que no podía evitar Gray, ya que frente a él estaban esos chicos de último año que eran su malestar: Bora, aquel que robaba corazones para pisotearlos, Bacchus, el alcohólico (y exnovio de una de sus mejores amigas), y el último, el que era al que más detestaba con todo su ser, ese marica e intento fallido de la pareja de Barbie (como él siempre lo llamaba), Refus Lohr.

—Ustedes…

—Oh, pero si es el pequeño Gray—dijo el peli azul mirándolo—Qué, acaso vienes a defender a esa boba.

— ¡No le digas boba! —gritó molesto y empuñando sus manos.

El rubio río divertido, mientras que sus ojos se posaban en una peli azul que caminaba por el pasillo que estaba visible metros más adelante.

—Entonces dime que eso que ves no lo hace una chica boba, por no decir distraída y tonta—dijo el pelinegro señalando a la chica, Gray se giró y miró como su amiga comía ahora un momodango, y por estar distraída viendo el cielo se tropezó.

El chico que anteriormente se le había declarado fue en su ayuda, ella agradeció su acto y siguió comiendo, concentrando su mirada perdida en la nada.

—Sí ella es así a ustedes que mierda les importa—decía el Fullbuster, ya no aguantaba a esos tres.

—Vaya no se quien es más idiota—dijo Refus acomodándose el cabello—Si ella por su torpeza o tu por defender a alguien cuyo cerebro no supera el IQ de una ardilla.

De acuerdo, esa había sido la gota que derramó el vaso.

Gray podía soportar que dijera cosas de él, que lo insultaran, lo golpearan e incluso lo amenazaran, pero nadie, absolutamente nadie, podía decir algo ofensivo sobre Juvia

Su mejor amiga, su Juvia. La chica por la cual el siempre velaba y esta no sería la excepción.

Ya que sí, Juvia era torpe, algunas veces era muy tonta y despistada, pero así era su Juvia.

La única chica que había logrado derretir su corazón de hielo.

La única que le había dedicado una sonrisa sincera.

La única por la cual supo lo que era el verdadero significado de la amistad y amor.

Ahora mismo él estaba siendo golpeado por aquel trío de gandayas, aunque él no se quedaba atrás y había dejado mal herido a ese rubio presumido millonario.

No faltó mucho para que se vieran envueltos por un círculo de curiosos, de todos lo grados y todos los clubes al igual que equipos deportivos e intelectuales.

Y bueno, no todos los días veías una pelea como esas, ni mucho menos a Refus con su uniforme sucio, lleno de sangre y tierra que seguramente infectaría sus heridas, pero bueno… ¡Eso a él le valía un comino!

Puñetazos en el rostro, abdomen, piernas y espalda. Todo eso y más recibían por el simple hecho de haber insultado a Juvia, pero cual fue su distracción que ni cuenta se dio cuando la caja de regalo se había caído en el suelo, regalo que el pelinegro con tomate en la cabeza miró y no tardo en tomarlo entre sus manos.

—Oh, miren lo que tenemos aquí—dijo en tono burlón Bacchus—Al parecer Gray-kun tiene una enamorada

— ¡Noooooooooooooooooooooooo! —se escucharon miles de gritos femeninos, por los cuales Bora bufó.

—El regalo es acaso para la boba esa—decía al mismo tiempo que tiraba del regalo y lo pisaba—Lo lameeeeento.

— ¡Date por muerto! —gritó abalanzándose sobre él.

Pero unos brazos lo sostuvieron, alzó la mirada y vio a Refus sonriéndole, y lo próximo que sintió fue una patada en su estómago.

— ¡Alguien ayude a Gray-sempai!

Pero sus llamados no funcionaron, nadie se atrevía a ayudar al albino, porque si algo tenía ese trío de último grado era que nadie se metía con ellos.

Sentía la sangre en su boca y los gritos asustadizos de las chicas del instituto. Pero no fue hasta que vio dos siluetas conocidas frente a él que se sintió en paz, al igual que los cálidos brazos que ahora lo tomaban con delicadeza.

Natsu y Jellal dieron el golpe final a los mayores, y compañeros de aula del peli azul, mientras que Juvia les hacía indicaciones a sus compañeros de natación para llevarse a Gray a la enfermería.

Todos se retiraron a sus respectivas clases, a excepción de ellos tres, a quienes luego se les unieron Erza y Lucy.

Esta última miró aquel regalo pisoteado en el suelo y fue a levantarlo, ella era la única que sabia para quien era dicho obsequio, así que no lo pensó ni dos veces para entregárselo a su amiga, pero esta ya no estaba, se había separado de ellos con tan solo ver la acción de la rubia.

Pensando que ese obsequio era de Gray para Lucy.

* * *

Ya habían pasado horas desde aquella pelea, Gray seguía inconsciente en la enfermería, y Juvia estaba en la piscina acompañada por sus amigos Jellal y Erza, lo que menos quería ahora era ver a Lucy ni ver como Natsu sufría seguramente por ella.

— ¡Juvia! —gritó una voz femenina, haciéndola abrir los ojos y salir de su pequeño sueño.

— ¿Lucy-san?

—Nosotros nos vamos para que hablen a gusto—dijo el peli azul mientras salía de la piscina y su amiga, disculpen, su novia le daba una toalla sonrojada.

Ya que era la primera vez que veía tan de cerca del cuerpo semidesnudo del chico. Salieron tomados de las manos, ante la mirada confusa de la rubia.

—Ellos…

—Son pareja—completo la peli azul.

—Pero pensé que Jellal-sempai y tu… bueno—estaba nerviosa, y a la vez se sentía una tonta.

—Juvia y Jellal-san solo son amigos, además Juvia nunca le haría ese daño a Erza-san—explicó con una sonrisa mientras tomaba su maletín café y de este sacaba unos dulces— ¿Gustas Lucy-san?

—No gracias—rechazó sentándose al lado suyo.

— ¿Cómo esta el? —pregunto de la nada sin dejar de ver el techo ni dejar de comer.

—Mejor, incluso ya despertó—respondió, ganándose la mirada azulada de la chica—Esos chicos lo dejaron muy mal, nunca lo había visto así.

Juvia bajo la mirada.

—Y el regalo—eso sobresalto a Lucy—Supongo que sin importar como esté te gustó, verdad Lucy-san.

—De que diablos hablas Juvia—ahora sí, estaba molesta.

—Juvia piensa que no importa en que condiciones estaba el regalo, seguramente Lucy-san lo aceptó gustosa ya que fue Gray-sama quien…

Pero no continuo, ya que frente a ella una mirada de enojo puro la había hecho callar. Realmente era de temer cuando veías a Lucy de esa manera.

— ¡Estas mal Juvia!—dijo para luego relajarse—Todo lo que paso ayer es un malentendido—la chica iba a protestar— ¡Déjame hablar caramba! —Juvia bufó—Gray y yo nos pusimos nerviosos porque tú nos ibas a descubrir, tratamos de escondernos pero nuestros pies se enredaron y ocurrió aquello que todos vieron.

— ¿Por qué se escondieron? —preguntó ahora confundida.

—Eso es porque te estábamos siguiendo…

Y fue entonces cuando Lucy le contó toda la historia, Juvia se sorprendió cuando sus sospechas de que la reportera era travesti fueron erróneas, ¡Ya que Natsu era esa reportera!

— ¡Lo siento mucho Juvia! —se disculpó la rubia tomando ambas manos de su amiga—De verdad no fue nuestra intención el haberlos seguido pero era mucha nuestra curiosidad que no pensamos—dijo mientras hacia una pausa—Y ahora sé que realmente no tenías una cita con Jellal-sempai ¿Cierto?

—Desde un principio Juvia le había dicho a Lucy-san que lo nuestro no había sido una cita—miró a su amiga—Y no te preocupes Lucy-san, Juvia no estoy molesta, pero a Juvia le hubiese gustado que le comentaras acerca de tu relación con Gray-sama.

Lucy la miró nuevamente, aunque esta vez con duda y confundida, notando algo extraño en su amiga y las manos empuñadas que temblaban levemente.

Sería acaso que…

¡Por supuesto, Juvia estaba celosa!

Y sin aguantarse se hecho a reír ante la mirada perpleja de su amiga.

— ¡Lucy-san! —gritó exaltada.

—Lo siento Juvia pero no pude evitarlo—se calmó un poco—Es solo que el hecho de saber que estabas celosa de mí me pareció divertido, y mas porque no deberías estarlo.

Parpadeó confundida y algo sonrojada.

—Ya que yo no soy la persona especial de Gray—dijo con una sonrisa mirando a su amiga.

—Entonces Gray-sama si tiene una persona especial…—susurró con tristeza la chica al mismo tiempo que sentía las manos de su amiga sobre las de ella.

—Sabes Juvia, antes era ignorante a tus sentimientos pero ahora sé lo que realmente sientes—dijo con dulzura—Tu sientes algo más que amistad por Gray, ¿O me equivoco? —su amiga agachó la cabeza mientras se sonrojaba—No debes avergonzarte, es normal,

—Pero el no siente lo mismo por Juvia Lucy-san—susurró levantando su rostro—El solo ve a Juvia como una gran amiga.

—Quizás si fueses más sincera con él te darías cuenta de lo que realmente siente.

Juvia la abrazó, pero no solamente por aquellas dulces palabras que le estaba recitando, sino también por haber desconfiado así de ella.

¿Cómo pudo haber pensado mal de su mejor amiga?

—Ahora ve Juvia, no pierdas aquí el tiempo conmigo.

—Gracias Lucy-san—dijo con una sonrisa—Y aunque no sea de mucha ayuda Juvia quiere decirte que puedes desahogarte con ella cuando lo desees.

— ¡Por supuesto que no haré eso! —Gritó orgullosa—Como si necesitara que alguien escuchara sobre mis sentimientos hacia Natsu.

— ¿Sentimientos hacia Natsu-san? —Preguntó, su amiga se sonrojó—Ya veo…—susurró mientras se levantaba—Entonces Juvia se va Lucy-san.

— ¿A dónde vas?

—Juvia irá a ver a Gray-sama—contestó con una sonrisa y un adorable sonrojo en sus mejillas.

— ¡No ha comido nada Juvia, más te vale que lo alimentes como debe ser! —gritó haciendo sonrojar aun más a su amiga.

La rubia observó como su amiga caminaba, que caminaba ¡Corría la condenada!

—Me alegro que todo se halla arreglado—dijo una voz detrás de ella, la cual la asustó.

—Nat…Natsu—tartamudeó, ¿Acaso había escuchado su al parecer declaración de amor? —Cuanto tiempo llevas aquí.

—Lo suficiente como para saber que te has reconciliado con Juvia—respondió con una sonrisa, sacando el alivio en ella.

Se quedaron sentados uno al lado del otro, sin decir absolutamente nada, ya que al parecer no había necesidad de hacerlo.

Con la explicación de Lucy y la relación que se había creado entre los sempai se podía llegar a la conclusión de que lo sucedido el día de ayer había sido solo un malentendido.

En malentendido que le había hecho desperdiciar horas con la pequeña Heartfilia.

—Oye…—hablaron al mismo tiempo, sonrojándose por ello.

—Ten—dijo simplemente Natsu mientras le lanzaba una bolsa a la rubia, quien cuando vio el contenido sintió como sus ojos brillaban y sus mejillas ardían.

—Es Plue edición San Valentín…—susurró sin poder creer que en sus manos estaba ese… bueno… esa cosa extraña que por una rara razón le gustaba.

Y era cierto, Natsu siempre, desde que tenía memoria había estado enamorado de Lucy Heartfilia. Y era por eso que ese día aprovecharía para obsequiarle algo que ella realmente disfrutase, algo que la llenase de alegría.

Algo que hiciera que las estrellas envidiaran el brillo en sus ojos marrones.

—Pero tu dijiste que esto era un desperdicio de dinero—murmuró mirándolo—Porque…

—Porque por lo único que gastaría dinero es en ti—dijo sintiendo sus mejillas arder.

—Idiota…—susurró tomando la pequeña caja y se la entregaba sin mirarlo.

— ¿Para mí? —ella lo miró con cara de "no seas idiota, claro que es para ti". Sin pensarlo la abrió—Chocolate casero…

Dijo al ver aquellos pequeños chocolates en forma de corazón, cada uno con el kanji de amistad y prosperidad.

Pero no pudo evitar sentirse inmensamente feliz.

—Es la primera vez que preparo algo así, espero y hayan salido bien—susurró, pero él la escuchó a la perfección y lo probó un poco.

—Están deliciosos—confesó mirándola, con una ternura que Lucy nunca había visto.

—Pues claro que están deliciosos—dijo levantándose y poniendo sus manos en la cintura sin soltar a Plue—Ya que los he preparado yo, la gran Lucy Heartfilia.

Natsu sonrió por aquello.

Ya que él había escuchado a la perfección la conversación de Lucy y Juvia, incluso escuchó la confesión de su amiga.

Confesión de la cual aun no hablaría con la chica, ya que no quería ponerla en una situación que implicara un ataque de nervios.

Natsu la esperaría, el esperaría con gusto a que Lucy hablaba sobre sus sentimientos con él. Esperaría hasta que estuviera lista, y bueno, si ya la había esperado dos años, ¿Qué significaban unos meses más?

— ¡Hey Natsu! —gritó Lucy, quien ya estaba en la puerta de salida de aquel enorme gimnasio donde estaban las piscinas del instituto.

—Eres muy gritona—dijo el pelirrosa mientras su amiga sonreía y empleaban su camino a casa.

Con un rayo de esperanza albergado en sus corazones.

* * *

Gray parpadeó un par de veces, mirando los rayos solares que parecían espiarlo por la ventana.

Su cuerpo le dolía, pero era claro por lo golpes que había recibido, pero aun así el saber que los otros habían quedado peor lo confortaban, hasta el punto de que una sonrisa arrogante adornara su rostro.

Pero aun así había demasiadas cosas que rondaban en su cabeza.

Como lo sucedido el día de ayer, los acontecimientos tan extraños en el transcurso de la mañana.

Juvia no le había dirigido la palabra en todo el santo día, ni a Lucy le había hablado, solo de vez en cuando hablaba con el pelirrosa y también con los chicos del equipo de natación.

Pero a él, ni hablar, era como si cuando pasara al lado suyo estuviese una pared.

Suspiró cansado, aunque lo pensara y analizara no podía llegar a una conclusión a su actitud. El realmente no entendía a Juvia.

Pero eso era algo más que le encantaba de ella.

El ruido de la puerta lo sobresaltó un poco, para luego ver como entraba ella.

A paso lento y elegante, como si de una cámara lenta se tratase, para que un tropezón por parte de ella terminara con tal encantamiento.

—Itai…—se quejó al mismo tiempo que se levantaba y se apoyaba en una silla para sentarse en ella—Ho…Hola Gray-sama.

Sí, estaba molesto, indignado, juraría que incluso le reclamaría por haberlo ignorado desde el inicio del martirio escolar.

Pero al ver su sonrisa y aquellos ojos expresivos no pudo hacerlo.

Era como si su ignorar nunca hubiese ocurrido, era como si lo ocurrido el día anterior nunca hubiese sucedido.

— ¿Cómo se encuentra?, ¿Le duele algo?, ¿Le molesta que Juvia este aquí? —pregunto velozmente sin hacer pausa.

—Me encuentro bien, me duele un poco la espalda y no Juvia, no me molesta que estés aquí—ella sonrió por su respuesta.

—Qué bueno—dijo mirándolo—Lucy-san y Natsu-san al parecer ya se están yendo—dijo al ver desde la ventana a sus amigos, y a ellos se integraban Erza y Jellal—Juvia se alegra de que ya estén juntos.

— ¿Lucy y Natsu ya son novios? —preguntó sorprendido el pelinegro, su amiga negó con la cabeza.

—Erza-san y Jellal-san—dijo, dejando sorprendido al chico.

Y a decir verdad ahora todo estaba claro.

—Con que era eso…—susurró sintiéndose un estúpido.

¿Cómo pudo pensar eso de Juvia?

Sí ella estuviese enamorada o estaría de novia seguramente el sería uno de los primeros en saberlo.

Se sentía un atolondrado.

—Lucy-san se lo contó todo a Juvia—el mundo se vino abajo para el chico—Debo decirle Gray-sama que en un principio Juvia se molestó y mucho—la miró con cierto temor no demostrado—Pero fue algo dulce de su parte, el preocuparse así por Juvia es un gesto muy tierno.

Suspiró aliviado, realmente creía que se enojaría.

—Lo que le recuerda a Juvia—dijo acercándose a él y pellizcándole las mejillas—Pelear es malo Gray-sama.

—O… oye no hagas e…eso —titubeo—Además eso ya no importa, estoy seguro que después de lo de hoy ya no dirán nada.

— ¿Gray-sama se peleó porque hablaban mal de él?

—Ojala hubiese sido eso—respondió mirándola—Estaban hablando de ti.

—No eran cosas bonita, ¿Verdad?—supuso muy bien—Pero no tenía que pelearse Gray-sama, Juvia ya está acostumbrada a esos comentarios.

Bueno... Eso si no se lo esperada.

—Dicen ese tipo de cosas en tu cara Juvia—dijo, ella asintió con la cabeza— ¡Y porque no dices nada!

—Porque a Juvia no le importa—respondió sacando una botella de agua de su maletín—Lo que ellos piensen o digan de Juvia la tienen sin cuidado.

— ¿Porqué? —preguntó, pero en sus ojos se miraba que más bien lo exigía, ella dejo de beber.

—Porque Juvia sabe que Gray-sama no piensa eso—respondió simplemente sin dejar de ver su bebida—Y si Gray-sama no lo piensa, Juvia se pone muy feliz—dijo con una sonrisa.

El corazón de ambos chicos comenzó a latir apresuradamente.

Mientras que sus mejillas se sonrojaban.

—No deberías de pensar así—dijo mirándola—Además, porque te importaría mi manera de pensar.

Ella dejó su bebida y la dejó caer en el bote de la basura mientras sacaba un pequeño bentou* y una bolsa de regalo.

Se miraba como cualquier otra ocasión, su respiración normal, sus pómulos ligeramente rojos y aquellos ojos incapaces de mentir, pero por dentro estaba hecha un manojo de nervios, pero si quería que el chico se diera cuenta de sus sentimientos no titubearía ni daría un paso atrás.

Miró los ojos grises de su amigo, y sintiendo como sus mejillas se enrojecían y aun más ardían dijo:

—Porque Gray-sama es la persona más importante para Juvia—sonrió dulcemente—Gray-sama… usted es la persona a la cual Juvia quiere más que a nada en este mundo.

El chico se quedó en blanco ante las palabras de su amiga.

Se pellizco lo más fuerte que pudo, pero ella seguía ahí.

¡Esto no era un sueño, al fin esa escena que tanto había soñado se había vuelto realidad!

Su corazón le pedía a gritos que dijera palabra alguna, le gritaba que no se hiciera el mudo y le dijera todo lo guardado por años.

Le decía que fuese valiente y no cobarde, que frente a él ya estaba lo que siempre había anhelado.

Que frente a él estaba la chica que siempre había querido en su vida, aquella a la cual siempre había querido en secreto desde sus apenas catorce años de edad.

Juvia lo miró sintiendo sus ojos arderle, debido a las lágrimas que ahora querían salir de sus ojos.

Por el silencio de su amigo estaba claro que no correspondía a sus sentimientos.

Con la miraba apagada se levantó de la silla con la meta de llegar a la puerta sin ver a Gray.

—Juvia había preparado el bentou esta mañana, Juvia espera que sea del agrado de Gray-sama, son camarones dulces su favorito—dijo sin mirarlo—Si quiere Gray-sama, puede abrir el regalo o tirarlo la verdad no importa, nos vemos mañana Gray-sama.

Dio media vuelta, y Gray agradecía al karma que Juvia cayera al suelo para darle más tiempo para reaccionar, lo cual hizo, aun con todo ese dolor en su cuerpo se movió para ayudar a su amiga.

Lo único que Gray recordaba ahora era que no podía resistirlo más, así que sin perder el tiempo cogió con ambas manos el rostro de su amiga.

Con respiraciones entrecortadas y ambos corazones a punto de estallar se dieron su primer beso.

Los sentimientos son difíciles de explicar, y más cuando quieres juntarlos todos en un solo acto, pero cuando escoges el acto perfecto, el indicado, es cuando bien te das cuenta de que todo valió la pena, que los tropiezos y dificultades tenían su premio, y más cuando este tenía forma, voz, aroma y amor.

Las cortinas de la habitación volaban por el aire.

Lucy y Natsu se dieron vuelta y sonrieron mirando la academia. Ambos pensando en sus amigos, pensando en que ojala y esos atolondrados dejaran atrás esa timidez.

El pelirrosa miró a su amiga.

— ¡Qu…Que miras!

Mas sin embargo no dice nada, solo coge su mano para juntos irse a casa. Lucy sonrojada no discute, y con una sonrisa camina junto a él.

Erza y Jellal caminan con sus manos entrelazadas debajo de un camino de árboles de cerezo, los cuales al parecer faltaba poco para florecer. El peli azul observa como los cabellos escarlata de su novia se movían al danzón del viento, y no puede evitar pensar en lo afortunado que era de tenerla a su lado.

Y dentro de una habitación de aquella enfermería escolar, una nueva pareja tampoco se quedaba atrás.

El bentou al igual que los regalos quedó olvidado en la camilla del Fullbuster.

Juvia y Gray lo sabían, no había necesidad de decir nada más, sus miradas, suspiros y roces lo decían todo.

Ambos, aun en el suelo juntaron sus frentes y entrelazaron sus manos.

Sonrieron tal cual niños pequeños.

Se sentían unos atolondrados enamorados por el simple hecho de no pensar bien las cosas ni el haber reflexionado los hechos. Pero tenían una muy buena excusa.

Ya que ambos estaban locamente enamorados uno del otro.

Además de que al parecer desde siempre, sin que se dieran cuenta, en secreto habían correspondido a sus sentimientos. Ya que la persona que más te amaba no era la que lo decía, sino, la que siempre estaba a tu lado y lo demuestra sin esperar nada a cambio.

.

.

.

**F** _i_ n

.

.

* * *

lkcvmslavmlksmvlsmvs y se acabó, poh :c neee como quiera se que ni bueno estuvo xD pero es que entiendalo, desde hace unos dias Nana-chan y yo queríamos subirlo!

Espero ver sus lindos reviews pronto!

Cuídense muchísimo!

Ja-ne!

**U**sagi-**c**h_a_n*


End file.
